Tangled Up In Me
by yellowlightning
Summary: An AU song-fic based on the song "Tangled Up In Me". Rated PG-13 for swearing. Oh not to mention, lyrics are divided by chapters-so this will be a pretty long song fic. Well ENJOY! Chapter 3 FINALLY posted!
1. Watch Where You're Going!

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own the song "Tangled Up In Me".

**A/N: **Unlike most song-fics this one isn't a one-shot or one chapter. It is actually gonna be a prolonged thing. To those reading Nota Part of the Plan I updated with the fourth chapter a week ago. Um, if you read it early on--I revised it just a bit. Nothing too big but if you want feel free to read it. Well, hope you all enjoy this fic.

**Tangled Up In Me**

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

Glancing down, the 16-year old girl straightened out her black pants making sure they weren't wrinkle and pulled down at the hem of her purple tank top making sure it didn't reveal her stomach. She felt nervous for the first time in a long time as she paused at the bottom of the steps of the entrance. She stared up at the tall building in front of her.

'A new school. A new neighborhood. New teachers. New classmates. A new life.' For a while the last concept seemed appealing. 'A new life,' she heard her mind repeat. Maybe that's why she was nervous--maybe she hoping for a new life, a better life.

Just than she felt someone roughly bump into her from behind causing her to lose grip on the books she hugged in front of her chest. She stumbled forward a bit as she watched her books fall onto the steps, two of them opening up and falling on the pages.

"Sorry, I didn't--," a voice said and before she knew she spun around and it happened. She glared deeply at a spiky black hair boy with shades. He froze at the sight of her anger. Before he could say another word, she bent down to retrieve her books. He could tell by the way she picked up her things that she was pissed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I really am--."

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" she snapped, interrupting his apology. She stood up, staring at his shades as she tucked a loose strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Look, I said I was--," the boy continued, looking as sincere as a sunglass wearing boy could.

"Dude, just forget it," a deeper voice interrupted. She looked up to see a tall African American bald headed boy.

"Yah man, obviously some people don't know the meaning of an apology," another voice said, this time coming from silver hair boy wearing a cocky grin that caused her to narrow her eyes.

A green hair boy appeared from behind the three, the shortest of the four. "Can we just go? We're going to be late for the first day," he said, as the obnoxious smiling jerk started off on the steps. The short green hair boy quickly followed.

"Come on, lets go," the African American boy said to the spiky hair boy as he started walking up. The shades wearing boy looked at Raven for a second before following his friends into the school.

She watched as the four boys made their way up the school steps to enter the building. Pausing in the entrance, the spiky hair boy turned around and glanced down at her. He mouthed to her what she guessed was a 'sorry' and disappeared behind the door.

_x x x_

"Talk about being bitchy," the arrogant boy commented just as the doors shut behind them. The school hallway was crowded with tons of students talking, screaming, shouting, running, playing.

"Lay off of her, Rorek" the spiky hair boy retorted as they walked.

"Well, she wasn't Miss Sunshine," Rorek stated as he looked at his friend.

"I said, 'lay off'," repeated the spiky hair boy as he glared at Rorek from behind his shades.

"Jeez, Robin, what's your problem? She's the one who snapped at you when all you were trying to do was apologize," Rorek argued, his green eyes glaring back.

"Well, it was my fault I did bump into her and make her books fall," Robin pointed out as he glanced at Rorek. Now he knew why people shouldn't play catch in crowded areas because people can get pretty mad if you bump into them.

"Oh I get it. You like her. She is hot, if you like bitchy Goth girls who read books," teased Rorek as he smiled, letting out a short laugh.

"Shut up, will you?" Robin warned as Rorek held up his hands in defeat. "I don't even know her."

"Think she's new?" the green hair boy spoke up as they stopped in front of the office for their schedules.

"I think so," the African American boy answered as they waited in line. "Rob?" Knowing his friend recognized faces a lot better than he ever could.

It was surprising how fast they could drop and start new conversations. Robin always figured it was because they were guys, so they avoided drama or/and anything that could cause it. "I never seen her before," replied Robin as he gazed back down at the crowded hall at the entrance. He would have remembered a short purple hair girl with amethyst eyes.

"Come on Garfield, hurry it up," the African American boy said, as the green hair boy stared at his schedule right in front of the pick up desk. Robin snapped out of his train of thinking and returned his attention back to his friends.

"Dude, Vic, what did I say about calling me Garfield," hissed Gar as he turned around. "Just Gar or I'll start calling you Victor."

"Fine with me," smirked Victor as he lightly pushed Gar to the side so he could get his schedule. He moved to his side so that Rorek and Robin could get theirs. "So fellows, what's the verdict?"

_x x x _

Robin walked down the hallway with Victor. The first bell already rang, so everyone was off to homeroom. Unfortunately none of them had homeroom together. Which was fine, they did all manage to get in the same PE class.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you during passing or at lunch Vic" Robin said as they neared his homeroom.

"Alright Rob," nodded Victor as the two slapped hands, the taller teen looking over his friend shoulder and into the classroom. "Hey man. Looks like your girl is in there."

Robin turned around to see an orange hair girl sitting in the front row, chatting away with her cheerleader friends. "Kory?" he said, as he continued to look at the beautiful girl.

The co-captain cheerleader and him were pretty good friends. The guys not to mention some of her friends have been trying to set the two of them up since the ending of the last school year. Robin wasn't entirely 'go' but he wasn't entirely against it either. Kory, however, was a bit naïve to their intentions and didn't quite catch on to things just yet. He figured homeroom would be a good time to catch up. He hadn't talked or seen her since she left for cheerleading camp a month ago.

"Naw man, dark girl" Victor said, as Robin glanced back into the classroom to see the purple hair girl he bumped into sitting by the window reading one of her books.

'Well, this should be interesting,' thought Robin as Victor let out a laugh before heading off to his own class before the tardy bell rang.

_x x x _

"Robin!" a girl squealed in delight gaining the attention of the new girl.

Lowering her book, the amethyst eye girl watched as an orange hair girl jump up and start hugging a guy who she guessed was Robin. The two pulled away giving the purple hair girl a good look of 'Robin'. A spiky black hair boy with blue eyes came into view and strange enough he seemed oddly familiar to her. He smiled at the orange hair girl and her friends. She watched as he took a quick glance at the door causing the light to reflect off the shades that were on top of his head. It was than that it dawned on her; he was the boy who bumped into her.

Deciding to take a seat, Robin made his way down the columns to sit behind the girl and her friends, pulling his shades down as he walked. His gaze seemed to lock with hers; she couldn't really tell since his eyes hid behind his shades, he smiled at what looked to be at her. She quickly returned her eyes to her book and he took to his seat.

A minute passed and the bell rang. The new student closed her book to see their homeroom teacher walk in. She greeted them with a smile and seemed exceptionally nice. She introduced herself as Miss Reyes and went on to attendance. She soon learned the orange hair girl was Kory and the blonde girl beside her that Kory kept talking to was Terra. She already knew Robin's name so it was no surprise when he answered 'here'. She didn't even know why she took note of any of their names, but there was something about the boy Robin that bumped into her. He didn't seem like any of the guys she met and a part of her was beginning to think she was quick to judge.

"Raven," Miss Reyes read off as she looked up at the class.

"Present," the purple hair girl quietly called out, snapping out of her thoughts. Miss Reyes gave her a smile as Raven looked up at her and continued down the list.

'Raven' thought Robin as he glanced back at the new student whose eyes looked down to the desk. 'So, that's her name.'

**_TBC!!_**


	2. Just Forget It

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or the song "Tangled Up In Me"

**A/N: **Thanks for all those who reviewed this story as well as my other story, Not A Part of the Plan. Sorry, I know I promised this sooner, but I got swamped with school--had to fix my schedule, that kind of thing. Oh, those who I guess want to chat since I offered it to Peace, its only fair, my aim is "YellowLighthningX"Well here it is. I hope you like it. Review if you feel called to do so, but please no flames. Thanks!!

**Tangled Up In Me**

_**I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine **_

Raven stood in front of the Coke machine, rummaging through her bag for her wallet. Pulling it out from under her books, she pulled out a dollar and inserted it in the soda machine. It was lunchtime, but the purple hair girl wasn't hungry she was however thirsty. Maybe she just wanted to avoid the fact that she had to find a table to sit at. Whatever it may be, her attention reverted back to the Coke machine before her. Scanning the selection, Raven picked the most suitable.

She paused, waiting for the machine to dispose of her bottle. Nothing. She pushed the button again; making sure her selection wasn't sold out. The light didn't go on, but nothing happened. She pushed the button again, slowly losing her patience. "Stupid Coke machine," she muttered to herself as she kicked the machine. Once again nothing, she was getting aggravated. Softly growling and finally deciding to give up, Raven pushed down on the change button. She raised one of her eyebrows, her dollar not appearing. Pushing the change button a couple of times, Raven growled softly in frustration. "At least give me my money back." She kicked the machine once again.

"Beating up on the Coke machine," a voice behind her said. The person was smiling.

Raven felt the annoyance build. 'Couldn't people just mind their own business?' her mind questioned with irritation. With an angered face she spun around to retort. But instead of snapping back she froze.

There standing in front of her was Robin. She fell speechless for the first time in years. "So what did it do? Must have been a lot worse than bumping into you." He was humoring her, she could tell by the small smile on his face and the tone of voice, but she remained silent a link shade of pink creeping into her cheeks as he looked down at her.

"I--um," Raven heard herself softly say. She slightly cursed her mind for all of a sudden shutting down on her. He gave her a kind look before stepping beside her. Closing his hand into a fist, Robin hit the Coke machine with the bottom of his fist. Surprisingly enough a 'thud' sounded.

Taking the Coke out of the slot, Robin turned to face Raven. "It does that lot. Just try hitting it next time instead of kicking it," Robin said.

Raven watched as he held out the Coke to her. "I don't drink soda," she said honestly. "I was trying to buy a bottle of water." She watched as his expression seemed to have fallen in embarrassment from behind his shades.

Robin felt his eyes look around as he lowered the Coke as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He was definitely making an impression with her.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Raven said quickly after. She felt bad; he was only trying to be nice. "And thanks for the Coke." She took it from his hand and gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome," Robin replied with a smile. He was a bit thrown off from her sudden change of attitude, but he wasn't about to let the moment pass. For the first time ever, he saw her smile and it was at him. "I'm Robin Drake." He stuck out his hand. "You're Raven, right?"

Raven extended her hand and shook his. "Yeah, Raven Roth," she answered.

"So you new around here?" questioned Robin, even though he knew fully well that she was. It was almost a stupid question, but he was doing his best to keep the conversation going.

"That obvious?" Raven quietly said, as she seemed to scan the empty halls around them.

"Nah, the school isn't that big. You pretty much know everyone or at least recognize their face," explained Robin as he placed his hands behind his head. Raven simply nodded her head. It grew silent for a second and before he knew it Robin asked, "What you say you have lunch with me and my friends. I'll even buy you a bottle of water."

Raven was a bit taken back by his offer. She normally didn't make friends this fast, especially with a guy. That fact alone seemed to scare her. 'Was he serious?' her mind questioned. She looked at his smiling face and realized he was in fact dead serious. "No thanks," she heard herself answer. "Besides, I don't think one of your friends like me much anyways." That pretty much came out of no where. It was a self-conscious thing.

"You mean Rorek?" frowned Robin remembering how hostile his friend was about the whole morning situation.

Flashbacks of the silver hair boy quickly passed through her mind and once again she found herself irritated with the world around her. "If you're referring the silver hair cocky grinning arrogant talking boy than--Yes," Raven lightly fumed, recalling his little run in with her during passing. He had purposely banged shoulders with her in the halls after homeroom. And all he did was give her that stupid grin as she glared at him.

He was hoping she would have lunch with him; wait not him but them, him and his friends. Robin frowned once again. He felt like he was back to square one all over again and all because of Rorek. "Okay, I admit Rorek can be an ass some times, but if you get to know him he isn't half that bad. I promise; he'll be good."

He was trying, hard, and Raven could tell. She bit her lower lip and contemplated for just a second. "I can't even if I want to. I have to see my counselor about my classes." She lied. She didn't even know why. She just did.

Robin hid his disappointment as he nodded his head, "Alright. I guess next time?" Raven simply nodded her head as Robin gave her a hopeful smile. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Raven softly said, as Robin gave her one last smile before turning around. She watched him take a couple of steps forward and before she could even think it. "Robin!" The spiky hair boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. "I, um, thanks." She held out the bottle of Coke for him to have.

Robin smiled as he took the Coke from her hands, taking it as a sign that he was making progress. "I'm real sorry about this morning."

"I know," replied Raven as she looked up at him. "Just forget about it." With that Raven turned around and walked away.

As Robin watched her walk down the hall with her hand slightly down, his mind was fixated on one thing.

He couldn't just forget about it.

_x x x _

_to be continued_


	3. Before The Bell Rings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor the song "Tangled Up In Me."

**A/N: **I know this LONG over due but I figured, better late than never. I hope that it well worth the wait and that I'll be able to update the remainder chapters quicker than I did this one. For those of you are reading my other story "Not Part of the Plan" I hope to get that story going once again. I unfortunately lost my muse in writing and hope to get over this gigantic writing block. Well leave me a review (no flames please). Thank you!!

**Tangled Up In Me**

_**I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again**_

Raven impatiently tapped the steering wheel in front of her. Taking a quick glance at her watch, the purple hair girl groaned. It was not a good day and it wasn't even 8:00 AM.

Her alarm didn't go off, all thanks to the power outage that happened during the night. She had fifteen minutes to get change and get to school on time.

Finally turning into the parking lot, Raven was about to let out a sigh of relief. That is until she realized wasn't going anywhere. Stopped right in front of her was a guy on a motorcycle talking to someone on the sidewalk. Looking at her watch, Raven growled in frustration. 7:53 AM. Seven minutes and the bell would ring. She hated being in a rush.

"That's it," muttered Raven, after thirty seconds of waiting.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!

The motorcyclist looked over his shoulder and Raven could only say as well as think one thing. "Robin."

_x x x_

Robin scratched the back of his neck, a nervous grin on his face as he moved his motorcycle on the side. "You're definitely making some impression on her," Victor said with a small grin.

"No kidding," muttered Robin as she simply drove off to finding a parking space.

"I still don't see why you want to be her friend. She hasn't really shown much interest in becoming yours," commented Victor as he played with the football in his hands.

"She isn't that bad," defended Robin, his eyes scanned the parking lot for her.

"Whatever," Victor said, as he glanced at his watch for the time. "Five minutes till the bell rings. I have to grab my books from my locker still. You want me to wait till you park your bike?"

"No, you can go on ahead," replied Robin as he started his motorcycle and with that Victor jogged off.

_x x x_

Combing her fingers through her hair, Raven weaved quickly through the parking lot. 'Crap, five minutes,' Raven thought, as she glanced at the time. She gazed off toward the entrance of the school; the crowds of students were slowly thinning out.

"Hey Raven!" a voice called out from behind.

Recognizing the voice in an instant, Raven shut her eyes in contemplation. She really couldn't afford to be late. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she spun around and paused for a second. "Sorry, about earlier Robin." Her feet never missed a beat, as she continued to walk.

"Don't," he quickly retorted, as he jogged to catch up with her. "My fault, I should know better than to cause traffic."

Raven gave a slight nod, "Right." Tucking her hair behind her ear, she spun back around. 'Four minutes in counting.'

Taking long strides, Robin smirked, "Do you always walk this fast?" He was still a few steps behind.

"Only when I don't want to be late," Raven replied, keeping her pace. It only too more steps before Robin was right in step with her. A smile played on his face. "What?" She questioned, feeling uneasy under his gaze, blue eyes freely exposed and all.

"Nothing," said Robin as he tore his eyes away from her. "Oh, do you want to have lunch with us today?"

"Um," Raven hesitated. It was only the second day of school and yet he was still insisted in getting to know her.

Stepping a few steps ahead, Robin turned, blocking Raven for walking. "I still owe you a bottle of water and I'll even throw in a free lunch," he widely smiled.

"Robin, we're going to be late," Raven stated, ignoring the topic at hand. She side stepped to get passed Robin, only to have Robin follow. 'Two minutes in counting.' Purple orbs scanned the campus and realized that they were the only ones still outside.

"So just say 'yes'," insisted Robin, feeling a tad bit guilty for keeping her.

"Fine," Raven signed in defeat. "But, I swear if I'm late to homeroom—"

"You'll kill me," Robin quickly finished.

"Exactly," replied Raven in all seriousness.

"Well, we can't let that happen," smiled Robin, causing Raven to wonder how she ever got involved with a guy like him.

'One minute left.'

Suddenly Raven felt a warm hand close around her left. Before her mind could even process, before she could even react, she felt a light but quick tug.

"Come on, otherwise we _will_ be late!" chuckled Robin and with those words. He started to run, pulling Raven right behind him.

"Robin," warned Raven, nearly tripping from being off balance. "If—"

"I make you fall. You'll kill me, I know," Robin said with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder. She looked a bit surprised that he was able to finish her sentence and he would have loved to continue their conversation but if he didn't get her to class in the next 40 seconds there would be no future conversations to continue.

_x x x_

_to be continued  
_


End file.
